Naruto the Popstar
by KloudKiller
Summary: What was naruto doin during the 3-years-training-trip with Jiraya? He was singing around. And now he's famous. And his music video are broadcasted in all elemental countries. Even in Konoha! And his friends are watching his music videos!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**This story is set before Naruto returns to Konoha after the three year training with Jiraya  
><strong>

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Sakura was working at some papers in Tsunade office. Shizune walked in with a pile of documents.

-Sakura- Shizune said -Naruto is supposed to come back in one week. Aren't you happy?-

Sakura smiled -Yes, i'm very happy about that. It's almost three year i haven't see him...-

Tsunade smashed the door panting like a mad woman.

-Oi, girls, you have to see this!- She said

Tsunade leaded the two students in a nearby room, with a TV.

-Look it's Naruto! He's on TV!- Shizune gasped

-What? Why?- Sakura was very curious about this situation

-Dunno- Tsunade answered

[What was happening in TV]

Naruto was in a small area, with many people, chairs, tables, dressing a very nice black suit and hat, and wa staring to a black Kumogakure kunoichi. He was talkin with two men, who had two nice chicks on their lap. It seems that they were pissing him. Then Naruto said something to them, who walked near him and started dancing

**_Jet setter_**  
><strong><em>Go getter<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing better<em>**  
><strong><em>Call me Mr. been there done that<em>**  
><strong><em>Top model chick to your every day hood rat<em>**  
><strong><em>Less than all but more than a few<em>**  
><strong><em>But I've never met one like you<em>**

The three guys were doing some nice hip hop steps.

-Uhm the gaki know how to dance, uh?- Tsunade muttered

-Are we sure he's really Naruto?- Shizune asked. Sakura was shocked about what she was watching. She was watching a musical video, in a music channel, with Naruto dancing and singing...and he was very cool!

**_Been all over the world_**  
><strong><em>Done a little bit of everything<em>**  
><strong><em>Little bit of everywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>With a little bit of everyone<em>**  
><strong><em>All the girls I've been with<em>**  
><strong><em>Things I've seen it takes much to impress<em>**  
><strong><em>But sure enough you go it makes your soul stand up from all the rest<em>**

The Kumo kunoichi o the screen was very pissed about Naruto "perseverance". The two guys of naruto meanwhile were gone back flirting with the other two girls, leaving Naruto dancing alone.

**_I can be in love_**  
><strong><em>But I just don't know<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby one thing is for certain<em>**  
><strong><em>Whatever you do it's working<em>**  
><strong><em>All the girls don't matter<em>**  
><strong><em>In your presence can't do what you do<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you<em>**

The scene changed, the Kumo girl was walking down a street, through a crowd. Suddendly she turned to her right, finding naruto by her side.

**_Girl you're so one in a million_**  
><strong><em>You are<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby you're the best I ever had<em>**  
><strong><em>Best I ever had<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm certain that<em>**  
><strong><em>There ain't nothing better<em>**  
><strong><em>No there ain't nothing better than this<em>**

Naruto and the girl crossed the road, while he taked her hand, trying to kiss it, but she took it away. Then, using some chackra, naruto picked up a rose and putted it in front of her, who slap it away. While watching the Video, Sakura remembered how many times naruto has asked her out, and how many times she denied him. The video was sorta a re-enactment of his life

**_You're not a regular girl_**  
><strong><em>You don't give a damn about your look<em>**  
><strong><em>Talking about I can't do it for you<em>**  
><strong><em>But you can do it for yourself<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though that ain't so<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby cause my dough don't know how to end<em>**  
><strong><em>But that independent thing I'm with it<em>**  
><strong><em>All we do is win baby<em>**

**_I could be in love_**  
><strong><em>But I just don't know<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby one thing is for certain<em>**

**_Whatever you do it's working  
>All the girls don't matter<br>In your presence can't do what you do  
>There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you<em>**

Naruto walks in the middle of the road, followed by his two friends. Then they started doin some nice, cool Hip Hop steps (My goodness ;..;! )

**_Baby you're so one in a million  
>You are<br>Baby you're the best I ever had  
>Best I ever had<br>And I'm certain that  
>There ain't nothing better<br>No there ain't nothing better than this  
>Girl you're so one in a million<br>You are  
>Baby you're the best I ever had<br>Best I ever had  
>And I'm certain that<br>There ain't nothing better  
>No there ain't nothing better than this<br>_**

The screens started popping black, showing theri dance steps. THe three girls watching the TV were drooling on Naruto, who was very...skilled..**_  
><em>**

**_Timing girl  
>Only one in the world<br>Just one of a kind  
>She mine<br>_**

Three girls approched the three men dancing, earning a shocked stare by the Kumo girl and started dancing with Naruto.

Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were watching the video and felt very disappointed whent the thrre flirtous girls approched near Naruto.

-Cha! Those Bitches!- Sakura muttered, while Tsunade and Shizune nodded

**_Ooh all that I can think about is what this thing could be  
>A future baby<br>Baby you're one of a kind  
>That means that you're the only one for me<br>Only one for me  
>Baby (girl) you're so one in a million<br>You are  
>Baby you're the best I ever had<br>Best I ever had  
>And I'm certain that<br>There ain't nothing better  
>No there ain't nothing better than this<br>Girl you're so one in a million  
>You are<em>**

The Kumo girl left the area, then Naruto noticed that she has left, and started lookin for her. His friends kept dancing with the three girls.

The Kumo kunoichi jumped on a Taxi.

**_Baby you're the best I ever had  
>Best I ever had<br>And I'm certain that  
>There ain't nothing better<br>No there ain't nothing better than this_**

Naruto jumped in front of the taxi, blockin it with a Chakra shield.

The kumo nin then exited the taxi and yelled to him

-What the hell is wrong with you!-

This yelling remembered Sakura the many times she yelled at Naruto

**OOC: Hi guys. if you have any songs you wanna put it in this fanfic, you are free to tell me, by review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Naruto and all the songs in this fanfiction.**

**Well, i forgot to say in the first chapter that i don't own the song "One in a Million" by Ne-Yo.**

**(The next day)**

Sakura was walkin down to meet Ino at Ichiraku's. She kept remembering about what she had seen yesterday at Tsunade's Office

(Flashback)

_-Well, it seems that Naruto has changed a lot during these three years with Jiraya. I wonder how this can be ... I mean, how did he become an artist of great talentas it is now?- Tsunade stated._

_-Well, Tsunade-Sama, it's common news that Naruto is the Most Unpredictable Ninja of Konoha- Shizune said._

_-Yeah, you're right- Tsunade chuckled -Sakura. you seem thoughtful. Are you allright?-_

_-Uh? Yeah, . It's just the whole thing about Naruto... I have yet to get used.-_

(Flashback end)

-Forehead! Over here!

Sakura turned to her right, where Ino was waving at her

-Oh, Hi Ino-pig- She retorted.

The two Kunoichi entered at Ichiraku's, Ayame, the waitress, greeted them.

-Well, hello, girls. how can i help you?-

-Two Miso Ramen, please-

-Coming right now!-

Ayame turned to her left, then picked up a TV Remote Controller.

-Girls,You know, we have a new TV to entertain customers. I'll switch it on-

She pointed the TVRC and pressed a button. The TV switched on on a random channell. Precisely, the music channel. More precisely, the channel is broadcasting a video of naruto.

**[In my Head -Jason Derulo]**

**_Come on._**

**_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._**  
><strong><em>Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.<em>**  
><strong><em>You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.<em>**  
><strong><em>I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.<em>**

-Hey, is that guy on TV naruto, isn't he?- Ino asked

-Yeah. Well, yesterday, Tsunade-sama has showed me another music clip of Naruto. He has been done many things during his three-years-trip with Jiraya-sama. So, here he is, singing and dancing...- Sakura answered

-Naruto-kun seems very good at singing. is tuned!-

**_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._**  
><strong><em>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll see a side of love you've never known.<em>**  
><strong><em>I can see it going down, going down.<em>**

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's showed up with two bowls of Miso Ramen

-Two Miso Ram...Hey! Is that naruto on TV?- he asked. The three girls nodded, while watching the screen

**_In my head, I see you all over me._**  
><strong><em>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be screaming out.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.<em>**

-I can't believe it! naruto dancing and singing like that!- Teuchi said

**_Some dudes know all the right things to say._**  
><strong><em>When it comes down to it, it's all just game.<em>**  
><strong><em>Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.<em>**  
><strong><em>Get down to business and skip foreplay.<em>**

Shikamaru and Choji entered at Ichiraku's

-Hey girls whats' goi-Naruto?- Shikamaru gasped, lookin at the screen.

-Looks like him...- Choji said

**_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._**  
><strong><em>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll see a side of love you've never known.<em>**  
><strong><em>I can see it going down, going down.<em>**

Kiba, with Akamaru popped in.

-Hi guys. How are you all doin?-

-Fine Kiba. Hey, there0s Naruto on TV! He's singing!

-Really?- he said

-Bark! bark!- Akamaru barked

**_In my head, I see you all over me._**  
><strong><em>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be screaming out.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head. <em>**

**_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. _**  
><strong><em>You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.<em>**  
><strong><em>She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.<em>**

-Wow! Very nice steps!- Kiba said

-Troublesome. How can he sing and dance like that? Isn't he a Shinobi after all, is he?

-People can do many things, not just one. For example. I can cook a very good ramen, but i am also a great Tango Dancer!- Teuchi said proudly, while the others sweatdropped.

-No need to know that, daddy...- Ayame muttered

**_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. We can go._**  
><strong><em>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the rodes.<em>**

**_You'll see a side of love you've never known._**  
><strong><em>I can see it going down, going down.<em>**

**_In my head, I see you all over me._**  
><strong><em>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be screaming out.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>**

**_In my head, I see you all over me. _**  
><strong><em>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be screaming out.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>**  
><strong><em>In my head.<em>**

-LOL! Naruto has been done very good! The whole dance, sing...and have ya seen the Kumogakure hot chicks in the video?- Kiba said, receiving glares from the girls filled by killing intent.

-How can that baka use Kumo Kunoichis instead of Konoha Girls! What are we? Inferior quality?- Ino screamed.

-Jealous, uh? Troublesome- Shikamaru stated

-Shut Up!- The girls yelled to him-

-Daddy, is everything allright?- Ayame asked worried

-Yeah...- Teuchi answered with a creepy voice and a evil grin -naruto is our best customer. When he'll come back, i'll made him sing here, so we will gain more customer! muahahah!- He had flames at his eyes

...general sweatdrop...

**A/n Weel, hope youliked this. I'm sorry if Teuchi seem OOC at the end. Well, see ya next chpater. And don't forget to send me any song you want me to put here in thsi fanfic! xD **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
